


To Future and Current Readers

by princelyprincess



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelyprincess/pseuds/princelyprincess





	To Future and Current Readers

This is an apology and an explanation.  
I want to start by saying I made this account, and all the work in here, when I was 17. I was horribly depressed, I had lost a lot of things in my life, and the loneliness I was feeling started to become overwhelming. The Rune Factory community was always a very deeply personal place for me as I met and interacted with many amazing people who made me feel loved and important if even for a short period. But, I was 17. So in the process of feeling this love I started and signed onto a lot of projects I didn't end up finishing. If I was apart of one of your projects, or you grew attached to something I wrote and never finished: I am so, so, so deeply sorry and embarrassed. I feel a lot of guilt to this day for not following through with my commitments or the stories I planned on writing because I see people (like you reading this) look back on my work time and time again and leave thoughtful, sweet, hopeful comments about a fandom and work I will likely never be apart of again. Lately, there have been more emails than usual, and as easy as it would be to just turn the settings off it seems disingenuous not to say a thank you to all the people here who brightened a very, very dark period of my life. That being said: I will likely never write fanfiction again. I'm 21 now, I have completely different interests, and I hope (oh my god seriously I hope) my writing has improved since then! I don't want to falsely lead anyone to believe otherwise. My ideas that I put here would have been awesome if I just finished them (I totally agree with you! SO rude of me!!) but it's just not something that I could do in honesty anymore. I have been far removed from the fandom for years and more importantly, I don't write anymore. I know I was not a huge person in the community by any means and I do not mean to sound vain or self-obsessed by writing this, but I wanted to sincerely thank you, the reader, and anyone else who was there for me during this time. Please know I will always think of you kindly. 

Thanks again, 

Princelyprincess x


End file.
